


«Все для квиддича»

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летняя встреча Маркуса и Оливера в Косом переулке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Все для квиддича»

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: После 3-ого курса Оливера и 4-ого курса Маркуса, т.е. за год до «ГП и ФК».

Маркус вышел из камина в «Дырявом котле». Он смерил презрительным взглядом нескольких посетителей, что надирались в первой половине дня, и вышел на улицу. Косой переулок был полон людей, хотя это и близко не было похоже на августовский ажиотаж, когда кругом все было битком забито школьниками и их родителями. Сейчас был только июнь, и вспоминать о школе лишний раз не хотелось, поэтому покупки учебников и новой мантии были отложены на конец лета. Однако кое-что не требовало отлагательств. В финальном матче гриферский загонщик долбанул бладжером по его метле, и одна из подпорок для ног просто отвалилась. Маркус, конечно, после матча набил ему морду. Да и кубок Слизерин взял. Но метле от этого легче не стало. И если он не хочет проскучать в имении все лето, то починить метлу стоит уже сейчас. Отец предлагал купить новую, но Маркус решил повременить с покупкой до выхода какой-нибудь умопомрачительной модели. Кажется, «Нимбусы» делали заявление, что выпустят через год нереально крутую метлу. 

Он дошел до самого любимого магазина на этой улице, в витрине которого стояли манекены в полосатых свитерах и держали в руках метлы. «Все для квиддича» – Мекка любого нормального пацана, как считал Маркус. Он потянул на себя ручку двери и зашел внутрь. Все как всегда: вешалки с мантиями, бриджами и джерси, полки с мячами всех мастей, метлы на крюках вдоль стен, биты из разных древесных пород, Оливер Вуд в футболке с логотипом магазина за прилавком. Стоп! Маркус застыл, не веря глазам. За прилавком стоял капитан гриффиндорской сборной и рылся в коробке со снитчами.

– Вуд?

Тот поднял на него взгляд и побледнел.

– Флинт?

Маркус внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы. Вот так сюрприз. Гордый грифер подрабатывает летом в магазине! Почему-то этот факт очень веселил, и Флинт заржал. Вуд покраснел и насупился.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – поинтересовался Флинт, отсмеявшись.

– Ты такой тупой, что не можешь сделать очевидный вывод? – огрызнулся Вуд.

– Оливер! – воскликнул неизвестный Маркусу пузатый мужчина, стоявший у одной из витрин. Он сверлил Вуда грозным взглядом. – Будь вежлив с клиентом!

Вуд скрипнул зубами и кивнул, выдавливая из себя дежурную улыбку.

– Простите, мистер Грин.

Хозяин, как догадался Маркус, скрылся за стеллажами.

– Да, Вуд, будь вежлив, – проговорил Маркус, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот закипает.

– Говори, чего тебе надо, и проваливай, – сказал Вуд, отодвигая в сторону коробку с крылатыми мячами.

– А вы реально за покупателей деретесь! – ухмыльнулся Маркус. – Ладно, некогда мне. Тащи мне подпорку на правую ногу. На «Чистомет».

– На какую модель? – наигранно деловым тоном спросил Вуд.

– Блять, на первый! Сам же знаешь, какой у меня.

– Знаю-знаю, шестой, – отмахнулся Вуд и обернулся к стеллажам позади себя.

Он поискал на каждой полке и нахмурился.

– Подожди здесь, – сказал он и ушел в подсобку.

Его не было почти десять минут. Флинт уже решил было, что грифер сбежал или просто забыл про клиента. Мысленно он пообещал за каждую минуту, что ждет, по удару по смазливой роже. Наконец, тот вернулся.

– Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил Маркус.

– Правых подпорок на шестые нет. На пятые и четвертые есть, на шестые – только левые, – недовольно сказал Вуд.

– Что? Ты охренел?! – воскликнул Маркус.

– Да пошел ты! – крикнул на него в ответ Вуд. – Не веришь – сам посмотри.

– И где мне ее взять? – Маркус разочарованно вздохнул. Лето обещало стать хреновым без метлы.

Вуд нахмурился, он явно не хотел говорить следующую фразу, но гриффиндорская честность и, возможно, проценты с продаж решили дело.

– У нас будет новый завоз в пятницу. Я могу сделать заказ на правую подпорку.

Флинт оскалился в улыбке:

– Вот, другое дело. Я зайду в субботу, и тебе же лучше, чтобы подпорка была в наличии.

Вуд зло прищурился, но промолчал.

***

 

– Привет, дятел! – весело поздоровался Маркус, проходя в торговый зал.

– Привет, гоблин! – отозвался Вуд, не отрываясь от записей в учетной книге.

– Ну, где моя подпорка?

Вуд отложил перо и достал из-под прилавка сверток. Развернув бумагу, он продемонстрировал новехонькую блестящую подпорку для правой ноги. Маркус внимательно осмотрел ее и с сомнением спросил:

– Она исправна?

– На что ты намекаешь? – возмутился Вуд.

– Да кто тебя знает! – Флинт развел руками. – Ты же спишь и видишь, как бы кубок выиграть.

– Я предпочитаю честную победу в отличие от...

– В отличие от меня? – усмехнулся Маркус. – Ну же, не стесняйся, говори.

– Пятнадцать галеонов, – процедил Вуд.

Флинт криво улыбнулся и высыпал горсть монет на прилавок. Вуд тем временем, не особо стараясь, завернул подпорку обратно в бумагу. Маркус следил за его руками и заметил, что упаковочная бумага скрывала какие-то рекламные проспекты. Он выхватил один так быстро, что Вуд не успел среагировать. Пробежав глазами по тексту, он присвистнул:

– «Чистомет-7»! Крутая метла, должно быть. И когда ожидается?

– Воспользуйся глазами, идиот, – прошипел Вуд.

– О, в следующую среду! Так и быть, навещу тебя еще раз, а то тебе тут скучно.

Он подхватил свою покупку и вышел из лавки, успев услышать сдавленный стон грифера.

***

 

– Охренеть! – восторженно выдохнул Маркус, прилипнув к витрине с «Чистометом-7».

Он с любопытством разглядывал отполированное изогнутое древко, аккуратно сложенные прутья, скрепленные крупным позолоченным ободом, гладкие подпорки для стоп.

– Вот это балансировка! – он повернул голову к Вуду, что стоял рядом. – Ты видел, грифер?

– Видел?! – ухмыльнулся Вуд и, оглядевшись по сторонам, чуть тише добавил: – Я на ней летал.

– Серьезно?

Маркус удивился. Нет, он знал, что этот пацан на квиддиче двинутый, но чтоб летать тайком на метле из витрины – это даже немного восхищало. Вуд озорно улыбнулся, словно позабыв про всю свою неприязнь к слизеринскому капитану.

– Ну и как?

– Это лучшая метла из всех, на которых я летал.

– Салазар тебя раздери, Вуд! – засмеялся Маркус. Он огляделся по сторонам, как это сделал недавно Вуд и, так же понизив голос, сказал: – Я тоже хочу.

– Что ты хочешь? – не понял тот.

– Полетать на ней.

– Ты сдурел? – Вуд изумленно моргнул.

Маркус схватил его за ворот форменной футболки и медленно произнес:

– Слушай сюда, дятел. Или я на ней полетаю, или расскажу твоему начальнику, что на ней летал ты.

Глаза грифера сузились от гнева.

– Какой же ты говнюк, Флинт!

Он вырвался из хватки и вернулся за прилавок, тут же принявшись рыться в каких-то бумагах, старательно игнорируя присутствие Флинта. Маркус провел ногтем по стеклу и тоже направился к прилавку. Он оперся руками на стол перед Вудом и спросил:

– Ну и? 

– Что? – Вуд поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Когда у нас свидание?

Грифер вытаращил глаза и скривился:

– Чего?

– Блин, да не у нас, придурок, – поспешил исправиться Маркус. – У меня с «Чистометом».

Вуд поджал губы и тихо сказал:

– Приходи сегодня в девять.

– Так поздно? А мамочка тебя не хватится?

– Не хватится, – огрызнулся Вуд.

– Договорились.

***

 

На улице уже стемнело. Они стояли на заднем дворе, у черного входа в магазин. Вуд давал наставления:

– Надень бахилы, за пределы Косого переулка не улетай, древко не царапай и ни в коем случае не мелькай перед «Дырявым котлом» – мистер Грин любит посидеть в это время там. Ясно?

– Ясно. Умеешь ты веселиться, – проворчал Маркус, натягивая на ноги бахилы.

– Если он тебя увидит или ты испортишь метлу, меня уволят, – серьезно сказал Вуд.

– Мне как-то пофиг, – соврал Флинт. На самом деле увольнения Вуда он не желал. Довольно тупо хотеть чего-то подобного. Но тот выглядел встревоженным, поэтому Флинт добавил:

– Не ссы, ты же грифер!

Он оттолкнулся от гравия и поднялся в воздух. 

Было непривычно летать по улице над припозднившимися пешеходами и мимо жилых окон. Он сделал круг над Гринготтсом, завис над лавкой Оливандера и припустил метлу к магазину мадам Малкин. Вспомнив предостережение Вуда, он развернул «Чистомет», чтобы не мелькать перед «Дырявым котлом». Пространства, в любом случае, хватало. Он сделал несколько красивых петель и одно опасное пике, из которого, впрочем, легко вывел метлу в целости и сохранности. 

Подлетая к магазину «Все для квиддича», он увидел Вуда. Тот стоял, задрав голову, и с довольным видом следил за полетом. Маркус знал, что Вуду нравится, как он летает. Такой чокнутый фанат квиддича просто не мог не оценить его маневров. И вот сейчас он так легко ему улыбался и махал рукой, чтобы тот скорее спустился. Все это создавало иллюзию дружбы, которой на самом деле не было. Отвлекшись на эти внезапные мысли, Маркус пролетел мимо Вуда и врезался в стену соседнего здания.

***

 

Вуд сидел на полу торгового зала, обхватив голову руками, и раскачивался вперед и назад.

– Идиот! Какой я идиот! Довериться слизеру! Флинту! – причитал он, едва не выдергивая свои волосы.

– Вуд, это всего лишь царапина. Ее почти не заметно, – попытался его успокоить Маркус.

– Ты совсем кретин или прикидываешься?! Какая нахрен царапина?! Это трещина! Ее ремонт в полцены метлы выйдет! – воскликнул грифер.

Флинту было стыдно. Он не хотел этого признавать, но впервые в жизни ему было стыдно. И перед кем?! Перед Оливером Вудом! Он поморщился от осознания правоты грифера: точно кретин.

Маркус сел рядом с ним и спросил:

– Есть идеи?

– Сменить имя и бежать из страны, – мрачно отозвался Вуд и уткнулся лицом в свои колени.

Подумав, Флинт сказал:

– А если я ее куплю?

Вуд перестал раскачиваться и поднял голову.

– Что?

– Что слышал.

– Зачем тебе это? – недоуменно спросил грифер.

– Мой косяк – мне и исправлять. 

– Она стоит пятьсот галеонов! – воскликнул Вуд.

Флинт поджал губы, но отступать не собирался. Почему-то ему стало очень важным доказать гриферу, что он не говнюк. Он пожал плечами и просто ответил:

– Всего лишь.

Вуд все еще был ошарашен и всем своим видом выражал недоверие. Флинта это порядком разозлило. Он вскочил на ноги и раздраженно сказал:

– Просто проследи, чтобы Грин не увидел ее до моего прихода. Я постараюсь прийти сразу после открытия.

– Ты действительно придешь? – удивился Оливер. Он уже не был шокирован, просто немного растерян.

– Приду.

Уголок его рта дернулся было для улыбки, но Маркус не позволил себе этого простого приятельского знака. Он поспешил покинуть лавку, оставив Вуда одного.

***

 

– Молодец, Оливер! Так быстро продать такую дорогую метлу! – нахваливал мистер Грин. – Пожалуй, стоит повесить твою колдографию на стенд, как лучшего работника месяца.

– Не стоит, мистер Грин, – сдержанно произнес Оливер. – Это моя работа.

– Как знаешь.

Пузатый начальник пожал плечами и вышел за дверь, и Оливер, наконец, выдохнул и опустился на стул за кассой. Он поверить не мог, что все закончилось благополучно. Поступок Флинта разрушил все его представление об этом человеке, который всегда казался ему полным кретином, пусть и летающим как бог. Оливер задумался, изменятся ли их отношения после всего этого? И что Флинт будет делать со своей неисправной метлой? И самое главное, откуда он взял такую крупную сумму? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. И Оливер понимал, что получить эти ответы он, вероятно, никогда и не сможет. По крайней мере, если не станет дружить с Флинтом. Дружить? Сложив локти на кассовом аппарате, Оливер оперся на них подбородком и задумался. Его воображение мигом нарисовало совместные парные тренировки, походы на матчи, обсуждение прошедших игр и почему-то посиделки в «Трех метлах» за бутылочкой-другой сливочного пива. Возможно, это не так уж и ужасно, дружить с Маркусом Флинтом.


End file.
